craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Metamorphosis (The Supernaturals)
'''Metamorphosis '''is the third episode in Season 1 of The Supernaturals. It is scheduled to air on January 19, 2015. Plot After being bitten, Tyson starts to feel some changes, causing him to be out of control when Dylan confronts him about Felicia. Joel and Valentine finds out that a pack is after Mason and Tyson and they try to look for them to warn them. Summary Two weeks after the cabin incident, Tyson finally returns to school, even though he had healed the day after the attack. Mason has taught him, Joel, Felicia and Valentine all they need to know about the history of wolves. Joel picks up Tyson from his house and drives him to school, to make his injuries and healing more believable. There, they see that Mason has enrolled in the University as a Senior, to keep an eye on Tyson. During their free time, they meet up in one of the classroom. Tyson shows them how he has been feeling some changes. That morning, he ripped his locker door open in the locker room. He also noticed a change in his physical appearance, going from a scrawny kid to a medium built. He has also noticed an increase in his speed, as he outran everyone in the football team during their practice run. Mason warns him that the changes to Tyson can also affect his emotional state. Felicia meets up with Dylan and Rex Serrano, Dylan’s friend. Dylan confronts him about spending too much time with Tyson. Felicia walks away from him, provoking him. Rex calms him down but fails to do so. Joel then helps Valentine look for her phone. Using his computer skills, he tracks the last signal from her phone, which is coming from the cabin. Valentine decides to go back to get it as it contains private stuff about her. Joel goes with her and drives her to the cabin. In the classroom, Tyson and Mason discuss the next full moon when Felicia enters the room with some food. Mason then heads out to the washroom when Dylan enters the classroom and locks the door behind him. Felicia tries to stop Dylan form hurting Tyson. Dylan throws a punch at Tyson and throws him across the room. Mason gets to the door and tries to unlock it but is locked from inside. Tyson, trying to control his anger, grabs Dylan by the shirt and tries to throw him to the wall, but Felicia manages to clam him down. Dylan once again provokes him and Tyson reveals his claws and sharp teeth, with his eyes glowing blue. Dylan becomes frightened and tries to run out of the room but Mason manages to stop him. Meanwhile, Joel and Valentine finds that a group of people are at the cabin. They overhear one of the guys, Kahlil, talking in the phone. They find out that the group are werewolves and that they are looking for Mason and the kid that he bit. They then smell some humans around, and Joel and Valentine goes back to the car and drive back to school. After scaring Dylan, Mason makes him promise to keep what he saw a secret. Felicia pleads Dylan, making him agree. Tyson, who is now calm, tries to make truce with Dylan by shaking his hand. Joel and Valentine arrives, telling them the news that they found out. Mason tells them that their lives are in trouble and that they should be more careful. Back in the Cabin, a mysterious man in a suit lingers around with his back towards the camera, breathing in the air around him. He is revealed to have the power to see events that occur in a place through his sense of smell, as he sees flashbacks of the incident with Tyson, Mason, Joel, Felicia and Valentine. Kahlil emerges from the cabin and tells him that they have found Mason and the kid. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast * Nico Joshua Escober as Rex Serrano * Rider Strong as Kahlil Category:Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Episodes Category:The Supernaturals Season 1 Episodes